Assassins Creed:Rippers Vengeance
by Deathstroke420
Summary: John Harper, is sent to investigate the murderer known as Jack the Ripper, what he finds will shake the Templar's to their foundations. This is my first ever post, so all comments would be appericated. I would like to know what people think about this first part, and if enough people like it, then i will add more. So let me know what you guys think about my first post ever.


**Assassins Creed: Rippers Vengeance **

**Part I: The Murder**

_The air feels crisp in the night,_ I thought as I was running across the wet stone bricks. There was something in the air that night, I could feel it deep in my bones. There was a fog moving in from the West, I could see the cobble stone streets slowly fade out of my normal vison. The moon was the only source of light that night, my red and black hooded cloak was barely visible in the night, the buildings looked like giant shadows of Mount Doom.

I came to a halt, I took a look around the quite, silent streets of Whitechapel, the oil lamps seemed to burn out as the fog hit them, there was something eerie about this night. But I put that feeling out of my mind, my main mission, my main goal was to find that killer. _Why the hell did the Brotherhood send me here_, was just one of the many thoughts that went through my brain, as I scanned the streets with my Eagle Vision; the streets lit up in a blue haze; I was able to see through the fog, the few people that were walking the streets were a darker blue, but I could see them clear as day.

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the town of Whitechapel, it came from the East. I blinked out of Eagle Vision and started sprinting through the rooftops of London. _Strange, no more screaming_. I thought as I was running towards the sound. I kept sprinting, leaping across rooftops; ever so gracefully, so swift footed. I could see below me people were running away from the scream, made it easier for me to track where it originated.

When I came towards it I saw off in the distance, the cops were starting to sprint there. _I have a small window here_, I thought as I quickly dropped down a couple stories, landing, with one knee, and my hands on the ground. I rose and jogged the few yards to the body.

It was a gruesome sight, the woman had her insides out, and she seemed to be missing a few organs. I entered Eagle Vision and looked down at the body once more; I was able to see a small dried up pool of blood. I looked at it more closely and realized it had traces of Morphine, but something was different about the Morphine; it seemed to have specialized characteristics of another chemical. _But what?_ I thought as I exited out of Eagle Vision.

I looked up and could hear the cop's boots stomping against the ground, there were about to turn the corner, so I jumped up and ran to the nearest building, and started to climb it, I was quickly scaling it, going up window sills, and one brick at a time. I was able to get to the rooftops, and into the shadows as the cops arrived. I stood up there watching the cops quarantine the area off. The air was crisper then before, I could feel the cold air against my skin, goosebumps were starting to cover my arms and neck.

_Who and why are doing this? _I asked myself, as I was watching the woman's bloody body being covered in a cloth. The inspector was approaching the scene of the crime, he was a short stocky man, with a full black bread, and he seemed to waddle slightly as he walked.

"Aye another Ripper victim." One of the policemen said, as he stared down at the body, and placed a small sheet over her.

"Inspector Darwin." Another of the policemen said as he bowed his head slightly in respect to him.

The inspector nodded and walked right past him to the body on the ground, he lifted the sheet up and inspected the body underneath. Off to the south I was able to see a group of prostitutes were gathering, their body language was telling me they were upset. _Stay or go._ I wondered as I was keeping an eye on both. My gut told me to go speak with the courtesan, and see if they knew anything. So away I went.


End file.
